


Once Upon A December ~Under Rewrite

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evilness, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Slow Build, Weasley Bashing, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Harry is feeling betrayed. On his 17 birthday he received a letter from someone he doesn't even know. Everything he thought was true wasn't. Now he sets out to live the life his parents wanted him too.Draco just wants to belong with all these new people. he had never thought that an ex-Weasley would make him feel loved and like he belonged.Fred and George just want to be understood. It turns out that they had to accept the truth for that to happen.And Charlie. Well he just wanted someone to break his walls down and make him feel something for another human instead of his dragons.Plus can all of them band together in the end to save James and Regulus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this will have a slow build and will be very confusing so hang in there alright. Also the number of chapters is so big because I wanted to keep it a secret. My keyboard is broken so things might not be spelled right or capitalized. Sorry ahead of time/

What was he even doing with his life. What was waiting for him in the real world. Death, pain, and more death? It wasn't what he wanted. But he was their stupid hero all because of a stupid prophecy. He didn't want this. He never did. He would've been just fine in the life he had before. he knew that he shouldn't feel this way. he should want things to get better. but he just wanted them to go away. His family had left for the week since it was his birthday. When they got back the expected him gone. He was going to be seventeen. He didn't need to live here anymore with his aunt and uncle. He could leave this place and stay with Sirius and Remus forever. Well maybe not forever. Harry James Potter was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling wishing that he could just disappear. Forever. But he couldn't leave all those innocents to be hurt at the hands of Voldemort. As he lie there thinking he had a peaceful state of mind; for now. Though he sat up, almost getting whiplashed, when he heard something hit his window.  He got up off the bed and walked over to the window. There was an owl holding something. Harry opened the window thinking Sirius and Remus had sent him something for his birthday. He took the letter from the owl and closed the window. He opened the letter and began reading.

 

_Dear our Baby boy,_

_If you are reading this then you are seventeen and we aren't there with you. Harry a lot is going to change. Me and your father know what will happen when we are taken. Dumbledore will make you look like your mother and a muggleborn named Lily Evans. He will take you to live with Muggles. Though you already know that. You should have either gone to Sirius, your godfather, or Tom Riddle, your mother's and I's lord. Everything you will be told will be a lie. I know for a fact that you can't trust anyone on the 'good side.' because they do everything they do for the greater good. But that is a lie. Right now you are probably waiting for midnight so you can go to Sirius' place but you won't. Not yet. Things need to be explained and showed to you before you go to Sirius. This letter will act as a portkey. When midnight strikes it will take you to Potter Manor where Tom Riddle is. And remember we love you._

_Love your mother and father,_

_James and Regulus Black_

 

Draco was honest to god shocked right now. His father had walked in and said to change. He was bringing a new death eater over that would be the perfect match for Draco. He didn't want to marry someone he didn't know. He wanted to fall in love but it looked like that wasn't going to happen and he would have to marry this death eater that he didn't even know or like. Though he wondered who it was because there weren't any new death eaters for an entire year since Draco and his friends. Nonetheless he got changed and walked to the sitting room. When he got to the door his mother was waiting for him. Probably to make sure that he looked perfect and all the part of a perfect match. His mother nodded at him and let him in walking behind him. He sat down beside his father and looked at the hooded figure across from him. The stranger slowly to the hood off and revealed a head if red hair. He had a really handsome face with a scar down the side of his face. Draco had to admit that he was hot but Draco still didn't want to marry this man.

"Hello, my name is William Weasley. But I prefer Bill," said the stranger. Though when he said Weasley Draco was drifting off into his thoughts. A Weasley that is a death eater wants to marry him. Even though Draco hated anything to do with the Weasleys. His father elbowed him and he put his hand into the offered one and shook it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. He really didn't want to do this.

"We will leave you two to get to know each other," said Lucius standing up and leading his wife out.

"So your father tells me you like your ancient runes class," said Bill. Draco nodded. "I studied that every year in school that I could. I became a curse breaker and moved to Egypt to get away from my family," said Bill. Draco nodded again. He didn't have anything to really say to that; but he did wonder why Bill would want to get away from his family. "It turns out that my younger brother Charlie did the same thing and went to work with dragons in Romania. And my other brother left to though he was a prat so we don't really talk about Percy. And I'm rambling," said Bill who stopped talking. Draco nodded again. "You don't talk much do you," asked Bill. Draco shrugged.

"I don't really have anything to say," said Draco.

"I'm sure you have things to say. You're just use to no one caring. but I'll listen if you want to talk about something," said Bill.

"I guess I just hate having to be this perfect little Malfoy," said Draco not realizing that he was opening up to the person who wanted to marry him.

"I get that. My mother wanted me to be like my father. Work with the minster and be like my dad and get married right after school nd have 7 to 8 children. But I never wanted that," said Bill.

"I never wanted to grow up not knowing how to talk to people who weren't like me. All I wanted was friends. Real ones. I never knew that if I acted like how my father taught me that I wouldn't make any friends," said Draco. Bill nodded.

"We seem like such messes. Don't like our family all that much. Just want to get away," said Bill. And Draco felt himself agreeing.

 

Fred was holding the love of his life, George, in his arms. Their family didn't yell at them or anything but they knew that they didn't like that fact that they were together. At all. Only Bill and Charlie understood and didn't have a problem with it. Which was nice and refreshing.

"Freddie what are we going to do," asked George.

"We'll do what we always do," said Fred. After that they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Charlie was a mess. His favorite dragon had just died and because he should've been there to stop her from dying he got fired. He was told to be gone in the morning. But he couldn't go back home. He'd be judged about being gay and that he couldn't keep his job and he'd be compared to his mothers favorite children. So he packed up his things and headed out towards the abandoned manor in the woods that he never saw anyone use. He walked for hours until he came upon the manor. He stopped for a second and reached to get food out of his bag. When he turned back there was a wand pointed at him.

"Hands where I can see them," said the person who was holding the wand. Charlie knew this man from the papers. He was one of the Lestrange brother. Charlie did as he was told.

"How did you find us," asked a masked person from behind Charlie.

"I-I didn't know. I swear. I thought this place was abandoned," said Charlie.

"Yeah right. What should I do with this one?" asked The masked man.

 

 

Harry was about to drop the letter in shock but before he could do that he saw a bright light and knew that portkey was activated. he landed in shock and fell down. He looked up and around the room to see that he had landed in the middle of a meeting between Voldemort and his death eaters. They were all looking at him in shock.  _Glad to know I'm not the only one in shock._

"What is the Potter brat doing here,"  One of the death eaters said. Voldemort stood up and made his way over to Harry. Harry back away and into a wall. 

"Why don't we ask him. " Said Voldemort ," What are you doing here?" Harry wordlessly handed him the letter. He knew that if he spoke in this state he would make everyone in the room mad. Voldemort read the letter and looked down at Harry. 

"What does it say my lord," asked Bellatrix. 

"He's not a threat. But we need to have a talk, alone. You are all dismissed," he said. They wasted no time leaving. 

"So I'm sure you're confused," said Voldemort as he dropped his galmuor. 

"I'm a little more than confused," Harry said. 

"Yes well the letter was self-explanitory," said Voldemort. 

"What does this mean," asked Harry. 

"You'll be living here if you want. Or you can go to Sirius' house. I remember him. He was one of my most trusted partners. He doesn't remember having anything to do with this. He could if shown the memories. Or seeing a mind healer," said Tom Riddle. Harry was about to answer when there was a knocking. "Come in," In walked the Lestrange brothers.

"My lrd sorry for the interuption. but we have found a trepasser. He says he knows nothing. He thought no one lived here," said Rodolphus as he pushed someone in front of him. The dark lord looked at him and so did Harry. And Harry was very shocked. 

"Charlie," Harry asked. The red ead lifted his head and looked at Harry before smiling. Tom looked the red head over. He was nice looking. He could sense the magic. He knew what he was going to do. 

"We'll keep him around. Rodolphus show him to a room," said Tom. 

"If he's staying then so am I," said Harry. Tom chuckled. he hadn't expected that but he would allow it. 

"Rabastan Show Harry here to a room," said Tom. Rabastan nodded and walked out of the room, Harry following. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was having an issue. It had been two days since he'd met Bill. Yesterday he heard his parents talking about a fast wedding. So Draco was faking being sick. So he wouldn't have to see anyone. he barely even knew the guy and his parents were planning their wedding. This was just great. He heard a knocking at his door. He quickly put up his mask of looking sick and called come in. His mother walked in with Bill behind her.

"Hello Draco dear. Are you feeling any better," she asked with a small smile. Draco shook his head no.

"Well I hope you feel better. William here wanted to talk with you. So I'll leave you two alone," she said with a smile. Not many would've noticed but she had a certain sadness hiding in her eyes. Draco stared at the ceiling while Bill sat down on the chair near Draco's bed.

"So how have you been," asked Bill.

"Sick," Draco said, making Bill smile.

"You probably already know. But your parents are trying to get me to propose to you," said Bill making Draco looked at him.

"But I think it's too soon for something like that," said Bill. Draco nodded relieved.

"Is that all you came here to talk about," asked Draco.

"I thought we could get to know each other," said Bill. And for the first time Draco felt like his future might actually be his.

 

Fred was freaking out. His mother sent a letter saying Charlie was missing and that no one could get ahold of Bill. Fred had not told George yet. Just told him he was going to met Lee at lunch. Well he wasn't. He was going to the safe house Bill had been living at. He, George, and surprisingly Percy knew where Bill was hiding. So he wrote a letter to Percy telling him where he was going. Just incase you know.

"I'll see you later okay," said Fred kissing George's cheek. George nodded. Fred turned and left the shop. As soon as he reached the alleyway behind the store he apparited to Bill's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Fred saw Bill's house elf standing there.

"What can Tullie be doing for Master Fred?" she asked.

"Is Bill here," he asked.

"Master Bill is not here at the moment. Thought he should be back soon. Can Tullie get anything for Master Fred to eat?" she asked. Fred sat down on the couch and nodded. Tullie popped away leaving Fred to himself.

 

Harry was once again sitting in Charlie's room. Harry had noticed that Rodophlus and The dark Lord himself were trying to get into Charlie's room, which Harry had warded for his friend.

"Why don't you just see what they want," asked Charlie. Harry shrugged. He just didn't want them talking to Charlie.

"You will let one of them in when they come back," said Charlie. Harry sighed. He had to admit that it was getting tiring watching the door. He knew that they would stop sending the food to their room too.  There was a knock at the door. Harry stood up nd opened it. There was Tom.

"yes," asked Harry.

"I'd like to speak to your friend," he said.

"What do you want to talk to him about," asked Harry. Charlie sighed.

"Let him in Harry," said Charlie. harry nodded and let Tom in.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Weasley alone," said Tom. Harry looked at Charlie. Charlie nodded.

"I'd better come back to him in one piece," said Harry before he left his room. Harry was worried about Charlie but he knew everything would be fine. Harry was sitting on the steps when someone sat down next to him.

"You know that he'll be fine," said the person. Harry looked back at the person and saw that it was Rabastan.

"Yeah I know," said Harry.

"Then why are you worried," he asked.

"because I can be. I'm allowed to be worried over nothing," said Harry.

"Okay point taken but still nothing will happen to your friend," He said. Harry looked back as The dark lord walked out of the room. Harry got up and went back inside.

 

Charlie's head was spinning at the deal that the dark lord just offered him. The deal was to either marry him or one of his death eaters. This deal was given to him because of the information the dark lord had on him. Charlie was a carrier. He had the gene to have a child. This was all to keep him safe. Harry had walked back in and was asking what had happened.

"Look I don't know what happened. All that he said was that I was a carrier and that I had to either marry him or one of his most loyal death eaters or something," said Charlie.

"Well what are you going to do," asked Harry. Charlie didn't answer because he didn't know what he was going to do. He could marry the Dark Lord but what would that mean for him. Or he could marry a death eater but what would that mean for him. These were questions Charlie was asking himself they were things to think about before making a decision. He had two days to choose. He just didn't know how he would. He really needed his older brother.

 

Bill was shocked to come home to see Fred sitting on his couch. Bill walked toward the sitting room and sat down in front of Fred.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" asked Bill. Fred looked up at him almost scaring Bill with how he looked.

"Charlie is missing. No one can find him. Though no one seems to be trying either. I mean Percy is but that's about it." said Fred. Bill looked at Fred really looked at him. He looked tired and just done. Alarms were going off in his head. His brother was missing. Could his lord possibly know where Charlie was. he'd have to read a letter. But if anyone knew where anybody was it was his lord.

"It's going to be okay. I know someone who might be able to find out where Charlie is. For now go home and rest some. No one will hate you if you close the shop early and just rest," said Bill. Fred and Bill both stood and walked to the door.

"Thanks Bill," said Fred hugging Bill. Fred pulled back and left appearing in his shop backroom where he found George.

"Where did you go," asked George.

"To see Bill," said fred leaning in for a kiss. And that was exactly what he got.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bill arrived outside of the Potter Manor where the dark lord was staying. He was worried about his little brother and where he could be. He walked in and sat down. He knew that someone would tell the dark lord he was waiting for him. Bill just hoped Charlie was okay and nothing was wrong. That maybe Charlie just got a little lost on his way home. Yeah that has to be it. Bill looked up when footsteps approached him. He saw Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"What a pleasant surprise to run into you here Mr. Weasley," he said sitting down next to him.

"It's good to see you to Mr. Malfoy," said Bill. He knew what the man wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about Bill asking Draco to marry him. But Bill thought it would be too soon. Apparently he and Draco were the only ones.

"So my wife wanted to know if you had found a ring yet," the man asked. That was a lie Bill had come up with. The 'I can't ask him without a ring and I can't find the right one', excuse. Truth be told he had a ring he just wanted to wait for the right time to ask.

"I think I have but it needed to be ordered in," said Bill.

"You should probably ask him sometime tomorrow or today before someone wants him," said Lucius.

"I will. Later today." Bill didn't know why he said that but he did. He just didn't want anyone to take Draco away. He really liked Draco even, maybe, loved him. Lucius nodded and stood to walk away. The Dark Lord passed Lucius on his way out.

"You need to speak with me about something?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes my younger brother has gone missing," said Bill.

"Which one?" asked Tom sitting down.

"Charles," said Bill making Tom chuckle.

"He is here right now. He has an important decision to make," said Tom. Bill looked at Tom warily.

"What decision?" he asked.

"Who he's going to marry of course," said Tom making Bill's eyes go wide.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"You can try but Harry might not let you in," said Tom. Bill nodded. "He's the first door on the left on the second floor." Bill followed his instructions and knocked on the door.

"Go away. Both of you," he heard someone who sounded like Harry call out.

" It's me. I'd like to talk to my brother," said Bill. The door swung opened and there stood Harry looking at him wide eyed.

"Bill what are you doing here," he asked.

"I'm one of the death eaters. Plus I had to see my brother," he said calmly like it was a normally everyday thing. Which to him it was. Harry moved aside and let Bill In. Bill saw Charlie laying with his face in the pillow.

"Hey Charlie. What's wrong," Bill asked as he sat down.

"I have to be married. I only have two days to decide between two of my options," said Charlie. Bill didn't need to know anymore. He laid down beside his brother and hugged him like they se to do back at home when things got rough. He knew nothing would be alright.  But he didn't say anything. For Charlie did not deserve to know that things might just get worse then they already were.

"Bill what am I going to do," asked Charlie. Bills heart hurt at that.

"I don't know. Char. I don't know," Bill said.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was staring at the dress robes that laid on his bed. His mother told him to get dressed. That Bill was coming over and he and Draco were going out. That made Draco nervous. Wherever they were going he shouldn't have had to dress up that nicely. Was Bill going to propose to him? Draco really liked Bill but he didn't know if he was ready for that. But Draco also knew that if he said no that his father would find someone horrible and force Draco to marry that person. Draco sighed. Why did life have to be so hard. He got dressed and went back down stairs. He heard voices. He knew they were his parents and Bill talking. He walked into the room to see his parents sitting while Bill stood at the door. Bill smiled when he looked at Draco. He guessed he looked nice. Draco walked over to Bill and grabbed his arm. They walked outside and Bill pulled out a portkey. When Draco's feet touched the ground. he looked around amazed. They were in the middle of a clearing in the woods. There was lights all throughout the trees and there was a blanket in the middle with food set up. Bill led Draco over to the blanket and sat down. Draco was still worried. Would he say yes when the question was asked? Did he want this? What was better Bill, a person Draco might be able to fall in love with, or some horrible person his father picked out?

 

They talked all evening. They laughed a lot too. Then Bill got on one knee. Was this the right time to ask? What if Draco said no? What if he said yes? Would Bill be able to do this? Or would he lose his nerves? Bill took a deep breathe and pulled out the box. He saw Draco's eyes widen.

"Draco when I met you I knew that you could be someone I could spend forever with. Then I got to know you and fell in love. And I know it's soo soon. But I can't stand the thought that I could lose you. So would you doing me the honor of being my husband?" asked Bill opening the box. Draco's eyes glazed over with tears and he nodded. He hugged Bill hard while whispering yes over and over. When he felt the ring slide onto his finger he knew that for once his future was going to be his future.

 

Charlie was feeling like his world was going to stop. Today was the day and he hadn't made a decision. So They were in a meeting about who would marry him. He told Harry he'd be fine. That Harry should sleep. But now he was regretting telling Harry to go to sleep even if he needed it. Because now his future was no longer his future and he needed someone to cry on. To be honest she needed his older brother more now than ever. He couldn't handle the fact that he'd have to marry and that he was a carrier so who ever he married would probably want kids. Which meant doing something that he didn't want to do. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. He called out for them to come in. It was the Dark Lord.

"We've had a meeting today. About who would marry you. And we've come to a decision. You are to marry Myself and Rodophlus Lestrange by the end of the week. Which is in four days," said The Dark Lord before leaving. When the door was shut Charlie let the tears fall and he sobbed. His future wasn't his future anymore.

 

Harry woke up to a knock on his door. He got up and put on his glasses before opening the door. Standing there was Rabastan.

"I think you should go see your friend right now," he said.

"Why," Harry asked.

"Because he was just told the news," he said. Harry nodded. He hand to be there for Charlie.

"Why are you telling me all this," Harry asked as he closed his door and started walking.

"Because you need to be there for your friend. You do know that once the Dark Lord gets the chance to go through you records you are probably going to be married off too right?" He asked as they got to Charlie's door.

"Whatever," Harry said. He opened Charlie's door and shut it in Rabastan's face. Rabastan chuckled. Harry really was something else.

 

Fred groaned. Their mother ordered them to be at the Burrow today and he didn't want to go. it was their day off. Fred watched as George finished getting ready and sighed. They had to go. Even Percy was going and he rarely ever went. They got there five minutes after they were suppose to. Everyone looked up at them when they walked in.

"Now that everyone is here there is big news to be told. You now how Frank and Alice Longbottom have been in the hospital and are not better. Well a new healer has found a way to fix them. Isn't that great," asked Molly.

"Yes Mother that is great but isn't this something you could write in a letter. I was just at the Longbottom's too so I already know. By the way. Fred George you both are invited to the small gathering Neville and his grandmother are having. I will be there too so at least you will know someone other than Neville there." said Percy.

"Wait why would you be there and why are they invited and not all of us," asked Ron.

"Because. Believe it or not I happen to be Neville's boyfriend. And he made the guest list. Said he wanted the twins there because they would be able to help him make the day very happy and fun. And he just doesn't want you there Ron. Though Ginny he said that if you are still dating Dean that you can come," said Percy before he just walked out. And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy felt good about himself as he stormed out of his childhood home. It may not have been the way he wanted to tell everyone that he was dating Neville but at least now they know. Besides he couldn't deal with his mother, Ron, and Ginny right now. He needed to be there for Neville. He arrived at St. Mongos pretty fast. He walked into the waiting room and saw Neville and his grandmother. He went over and sat down beside Neville. Smiling at Neville grandmother when she noticed him. Neville was asleep. At least that was what Percy thought.

"He wouldn't sleep so I have to knock him out. They told me that they are almost finished," she said before reviving Neville. Neville sat up and looked at Percy.

"When did you get here," he asked.

"Just a minute ago," said Percy taking ahold of Neville's hand. Neville smiled at him. They looked up when a doctor come over to them.

 

Four days later over near Romania Charlie was having a midlife crisis. Today was the day he'd marry. He didn't want this. Not at all. Bill was sitting on his bed with Harry, watching Charlie pace. Bill sighed. He knew that Charlie didn't want to do this but he should at least want to get it over with.

"Charlie what is it you are so worried about. You are just getting married," said Bill. Charlie's head snapped over to look at Bill directly in the eyes.

"Bill do you know what has to happen after the marriage," asked Charlie. 

"Just the wedding night," said Bill. Bill got elbowed by Harry at that.

"Exactly," said Charlie.

"Are you saying you've never done that before," asked Bill.

"That is what I've been saying for four days William," said Charlie.

"Why not. I would've thought that you-" Bill didn't get to finish.

"I wanted it to be with someone I was in love with," yelled Charlie before pouncing on his brother. Harry just sat there while Charlie beat Bill over the head. Honestly Bill deserved it for not realizing it sooner. Harry realized right away and he was usually the last to notice something.

"Charlie it'll be alright," said Bill. Charlie got off of Bill and glared at him.

"And how would you know that," asked Charlie.

"Because if I thought for one second that they would hurt you, you would've been out of here in the blink of an eye. No matter the consequences. I would do anything for you. You're my baby brother. Don't ever doubt that I'd put you into a situation that would be bad for you," said Bill, who reached over and pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie pushed his head into his older brother's chest and started crying. Harry was about to join the hug when there was a knock at the door. Harry got up and went over to the door. He opened it and saw Rabastan on the other side.

"What," asked Harry. 

"It's almost time for the wedding. My brother sent me to check on him," said Rabastan.

"Well he's not ready yet. Right now he's distressed," said Harry.

"What do you mean by that," asked Rabastan with a concerned look on his face.

"He's crying and it might take awhile to get the situation under control again," said Harry.

"Okay I'll try to stall them as much as I can. You get him to stop crying. Okay," said Rabastan before hurrying down the hallway. Harry smiled before shutting the door. This was going to be hard.

 

Fred was looking around the apartment thinking. He was keeping a secret from George and now it landed him a s bad situation. Fred was pregnant and he didn't know how to tell George. Fred looked up when George walked in.

"Hey Freddie. I just got back from seeing Lee. He's doing great" said George. Fred nodded.

"That's cool," said Fred without thinking.

"Is something bothering you," asked George. Fred shrugged. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? "You know that you can tell me anything, Right?" asked George. Fred sighed. It was now or never.

"I'm pregnant," said Fred. He looked up at George's face to see it filled with surprise.

"We're having a baby," asked George. Fred nodded. George's mouth broke out into a smile and he hugged Fred.

"This is amazing. I love you," said George.

"I love you too," said Fred, hugging George back even harder.  

 

Harry and Bill looked at each other and frowned. They had to use plan B on Charlie. Charlie had just be led out of the room by his new husbands. Plan B was where they used the Imperious Curse on Charlie so he could get through the night. Now they felt horrible for doing this to him.

"It was the right thing to do, Right?" asked Bill.

"I'm not sure anymore," said Harry before getting up and going to the bar for a drink.

"You are underage. You know that right?" asked Rabastan as he sat down beside Harry.

" I don't care. I need this," said Harry before tossing his head back and drinking the cup in one go.

"Well then. I'll just have to stay by you and make sure no one takes advantage of you," said Rabastan.      


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie woke up to feel slight pain in his backside and two pairs of arms wrapped around him. Charlie couldn't remember last night but apparently Harry and Bill went with plan B. Charlie realized what that meant. He slowly crawled out of the arms and went into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

Charlie wasn't they only one who had a lot of thinking to do. Harry was sitting in the library with Bill and Draco, who was visiting and wouldn't talk to Harry, when he realized there was a lot he didn't know. He just went along with it because Charlie needed him.

"How are my parents my parents," asked Harry making the other two look up at him.

"While from what my father always told me, James Potter was a carrier and in love with Regulus since they first met. That's all I know," said Draco as Rabastan walked in.

"What are you guys talking about," He asked sitting down with them.

"you know my parents didn't you," asked Harry.

"Yes. Why?" asked Rabastan.

"How'd they meet. And fall in love?" asked Harry.

"Well if I remember correctly, it was the second day back at Hogwarts, It was Regulus' first year. James approached us...

 

Flash Back

_Rabastan was showing Regulus around and where certain classes were when someone tapped Regulus on the shoulder. They both turned around and saw James Potter standing there._

_"Hello you must be Regulus. It's nice to meet you. Sirius has told me a lot about you," said James sticking out his hand. Regulus shook James hand._

_"It's nice to meet. I assume you are James," said Regulus_

_" I hope we can be friends," said James. Regulus smirked._

_"Maybe we will. I'll see you around James," Regulus said winking. He turned and walked away. Before Rabastan followed he saw James' mouth open and something in his eyes._

Flashback end

 

"I had no clue that they'd get together one day," said Rabastan.

"And how did they get together?" asked Harry.

"Well I wasn't there for it. But I was told what happened. Apparently it was on James graduation. Right when he was called up to give a speech as quidditch captain Regulus stopped him and kissed him right on the mouth. They'd been together since then," said Rabastan. Harry nodded.

"Wait Potter. You're seventeen. You should own this manor. Why haven't you kicked anyone out yet. If this was happening at Malfoy manor I would have kicked them all out," said Draco.

"I could do that?" asked Harry.

"You could," said Rabastan.

"But my parents wanted you guys to use this place," asked Harry. Rabastan nodded. "Then you can continue to use it," said Harry.

"Bill. How did you become a death eater when most of your family are goody goodies?" asked Draco.  

"Well ever since I could remember my mother was horrible to me and most of us actually. She favored Ron and Ginny though. I hated it and I hated her. So I decided I'd be everything she'd hate. I looed into pure-blood customs. I got into politics and made real friends. That was when I also became Lord Weasley since my father never took it. It was around this time I found out the Dark Lord's real mission and I agreed with it and wanted to help," said Bill. Everyone nodded. Then the Dark Lord walked in.

"We can't get Charlie out of the bathroom," he said. Bill nodded and got up.

"Also Harry. Draco here is going to arrange for you to see your Godfather and his friend. Who have filed a missing person's report," said Tom before leaving.

 

Bill was worried about his younger brother. He walked into the bedroom to see Rodophlus sitting outside the door.

"I can handle this," said Bill making him move away from the door. Bill knocked.

"Go away," said Charlie.

"Charlie. It's me Bill. C'mon let me in." said Bill. Bill waited for any sign of movement. The door opened suddenly and he was pulled in.

"Charlie what's wrong," asked Bill.

"Last Night" started Charlie.

"You don't remember right," asked Bill.

"Right but since I don't remember I don't know if my gene has been of use yet," said Charlie.

"You are afraid of having a kid," asked Bill.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. Just I'm worried about everything. Like what's going to happen now that I'm married. So many thing are going to chance and I can't stand chance. You know that," said Charlie.

"What if I promise we can see our brothers," said Bill.

"All of them?" asked Charlie with a face.

"No just Percy, Fred, and George," said Bill. Charlie nodded and let go of his brother. Charlie followed Bill outside of the bathroom where Rodophlus was waiting. He walked up to Charlie concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching out to touch Charlie but having Charlie duck under Bill's arm.

"I'm fine," said Charlie with a smile. Trying to act was never something Charlie could do. He could lie. But he couldn't act at all.

"I was just telling Charlie here that we were going to meet up with our favorite brothers," said Bill.

"Really?" asked someone from behind Charlie. But even then Charlie knew who it was. It was the Dark Lord and he didn't sound happy.

"Yes really," said Bill.

"No," said Tom startling everyone in the room.

"What" said Bill.

"I said no. He will not being seeing anyone who isn't a death eater as it is dangerous. And since you were the one who tried to put him in that danger you are no longer allowed to see him," said the Dark Lord, before using a very dark spell and in the process removed Bill from the property.

"My lord don't you think that was too .." Rodophlus was cut off.

"Silence," said Tom before turning to look at Charlie who was trying to get into the bathroom again but was stopped as a body binding spell was put over him. Tom didn't understand why Charlie was behaving like this. Tom was trying to keep him safe.

"Let me go," yelled Charlie. Almost right after he yelled Harry was in the room with his wand ready.

"What's going on in here," asked Harry.

"Nothing that concerns you at all," said Tom.

"Right because you totally aren't keeping Charlie here against his will. Yeah I'll be taking Charlie right now and you'll get him back later," said Harry. Neither men tried to stop Harry as he took Charlie out of the room knowing it would not end well.

 

Once Harry got back to his room where Draco was at seeing as he didn't want to leave when Bill left.

"What happened," asked Draco.

"He said I couldn't see my brothers and that Bill wasn't aloud to see me anymore," said Charlie.

"That Bastard," said Harry.

"I wanna see my brothers," said Charlie.

"We will figure something out but you know you have to go back there right," said Harry. Charlie nodded closing his eyes.

 

Time passed and when Charlie got back both men were laying on the bed. He grabbed his closes and went into the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom he didn't noticed that only one man was on the bed. Not until arms wrapped around his waist and a mouth was pressed against he neck. It was then that he knew that he couldn't escape his fate. Not at all.  


	7. Chapter 7

Rodophlus was sitting in the tea room with his Lord. They were waiting for Charlie to join them. Rodophlus didn't like what his lord was doing to Charlie, their husband. He was making him unhappy and using him ever night to get a heir.

"My Lord. May I speak freely," Rodophlus asked.

"Yes you may," he said.

"I think you're taking this way to far," said Rodophlus.

"Taking what to far?" asked the Dark Lord looking up. Tom didn't like it when people told him what to do. Or that he was wrong.

"What you're doing to Charlie isn't right," Rodophlus said.

"And why do you think that," Tom asked. He was trying not to be to mad right now but he really wanted to hex something.

"Because he's not happy. You've taken almost everything and your making him feel like shit. I get it you need a heir but do you need one right now," asked Rodophlus.

"I have not done anything to Charlie. I just making sure he is safe and loved," said Tom glaring.

"But that's just it. You don't make him feel loved. Neither of us do. Because we're going at it the wrong way," said Rodophlus. He was going to continue but he was suddenly hit with a stunning spell. The Dark Lord looked away. Rodophlus didn't know what he is talking about his only other marriage was over and he wasn't making her feel all that loved. Charlie was perfectly happy. And no one would tell him otherwise. He looked up when someone walked in. Hoping it was Charlie. It wasn't. It was Harry.

"Charlie would like me to tell you that he will not be coming down for tea," said Harry glaring at him. Harry was just like his mother James. They both were one of the only people not afraid of the Dark Lord. Of Lord Voldemort. They didn't care who he was. They weren't going to be scared of him.

"Then I'll go to him," said Tom.

"I think not Tom. If he doesn't want to see you He will not see you at all," said Harry. 

"Do I have to kick you out too," asked Tom.

"Now you listen here Thomas. This is my house. This is Potter Manor and it may have been given to you but I can take it away just as easily. So there's no getting rid of me. Now get your shit together right now and sit back down. You will not be seeing Charlie until later." said Harry his green eyes practically glowing with anger. Tom sat down and glared at Harry.

"This may be your house. But Charlie's my Husband and If I want to see him. I will get to see him," said Tom. Harry glared at Tom so hard Tom thought Harry was trying to murder him. But Tom wasn't going to back down. And he knew Harry wouldn't back down either.  Before Harry knew what happened he was stunned too and Tom was walking towards Harry's room where Charlie was at. He walked though the door without knocked and saw Charlie sitting there. His back to him. but he was shaking. Probably just cold.

"I want you to know Charles. That you will be punished for disobeying me," said Tom. Charlie stopped moving completely. He didn't turn to look behind him and it didn't look like he was breathing. "Charles, I also want to tell you that you aren't aloud in Harry's room anymore." But even then Charlie didn't react. He just sat there. Tom moved forward and took ahold of Charlie's hand. "C'mon let's get you back to our room." said Tom trying to pull Charlie out of the room. But that didn't work to Tom picked him up. He saw that Charlie was looking at him with his eyes but not really seeing him. Like he was seeing through him. Tom put Charlie onto their bed and stood up. "I have a meeting to go to right now. When I get back we'll talk about you behavior. if you need me you can come to Malfoy Manor," said Tom before leaving. When the door shut Charlie counted down the minutes. In 10 minutes he was leaving. If his brother couldn't get to him. He'd go to Bill himself. And He was never coming back to this place. No he didn't want the baby in him growing up like that. He also found out from the healer he saw that it was Rodophlus' baby. Not the Dark Lords. Which meant he might just make the child's life hard. If he had any chance at being happy he had to get to Bill house and away from here. When the ten minutes was up he got up and walked out of the door. He knew the floo was still activated so he could go through. Bill Names his house. Bill's home. Charlie got to the floo and grabbed the powder. He called out, "Bill's home." He looked around when he landed. he saw Fred, George, and Percy sitting at the table with Bill. Bill looked up and met his eyes. he stood up and came running over.

"Are you alright," asked Bill.

"I'm fine I guess. Now that I'm here," said Charlie.

"The dark Lord let you come?" asked Percy.

"No. I ran away," said Charlie.

"Are you really alright," asked Bill.

"I'm with a child if that is what you're asking," said Charlie.

"We were so worried about you," said Fred.

"We were actually talking about getting Dark Marks so we could see you," said George.

"Did they hurt you," asked Percy.

"Not really the Dark Lord took me to bed every night. Rodophlus just kind of was there trying to help me any way he could," said Charlie.

"So that baby is his baby," asked Fred as they sat down in the sitting area.

"No It's Rodophlus. The healer I saw went through my memories and saw that the dark Lord didn't take me on our wedding night. That was Rodophlus," said Charlie.

"Charlie didn't you tell me that you don't like that kind of thing," asked George.

"What are you talking," asked Charlie looking his brother in the eye.

"You don't like sex," said George. Charlie nodded. He remembered when he told George that.

"Bill do you think I could get some rest?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah the guest room is that way," said Bill. Charlie nodded and walked down the hall.

"Do you really think he's alright," asked Fred gaining everyone's attention.

"More importantly what are we going to do," asked Percy.

 

Meanwhile Harry Potter-Black would, even to this day, deny that he was freaking out. He couldn't find Charlie anywhere and also left Rodophlus on the floor. He was on the verge of crying. What happened to Charlie while he was knocked out? He ran without looking where he was going and ran straight into a door. Said door opened second later. Rabastan looked down at Harry on the floor who was near tears.

"Harry what's wrong," Rabastan asked.

"I can't find Charlie anywhere. I even asked the house elves," said Harry who let himself be picked up off the floor by Rabastan.

"Harry I'm sure Charlie is alright wherever he is," said Rabastan, taking Harry over to sit on the bed.

"But someone's going to die. If Charlie is found with some else then the Dark Lord will kill them. In front of Charlie too," said Harry looking up at Rabastan with more tears in his eyes. Rabastan didn't know what to do. Should he go look for Charlie or stay with Harry. Comfort Harry. The answer was very clear. He'd help Harry. Just like he Promised James and Regulus when they approached him. Only three months from now.

"Harry look at me. If Charlie left willingly then the Dark Lord has nobody to blame but himself. And even if Charlie was taken I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't kill anybody. I promise you that no one will come to any harm." said Rabastan.

"You really mean that," asked Harry.

"Yes. I mean every word I say to you," said Rabastan, "Get some sleep okay. I'll see what I can do." Harry nodded and sat back. Before Rabastan left the room he heard a quiet 'thank you'. Rabastan smiled before leaving the room. He walked to the closest floo and went over to Malfoy Manor. He walked to the meeting room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said The Dark Lord. Rabastan walked in and bowed.

"My lord. Charles is gone. Harry believes in the worse. I believe he left of his own free will," said Rabastan, who was still on one knee.

"Meeting dismissed. I have someone to find,' said The Dark Lord. Everyone left fast. "Rabastan I know where he is. His brother took him," said the Dark Lord.

"What are your plans my Lord?" asked Rabastan.

"We are going to spy on them and attack at the right moment," said Tom Riddle. Sometimes Rabastan hated when he changed form in front of him. It was weird.

 

"We need to finish talking about it," said Percy. Everyone's backs were too the window and Charlie was still asleep so no one noticed two faces walking from the open window.

"I thought we decided. We were going to go through with it," said Fred.

"We haven't all agreed," said George. Fred looked at George shocked.

"George why don't you want to," asked Bill.

"Because we all know I'm just like Charlie. I don't want to end up like that," said George.

"Georgie, I will never let that happen to you," said Fred.

"Then I'm in," said George.

"Who would've thought we'd all become Death Eaters," said Fred.

"Yeah. Now what do we do about Charlie. The way he flew from your fire place and just broke down. Should we send him back. I mean he's with a baby and should be near Rodophlus but he could become depressed and that wouldn't be good for the baby," said Percy.

" You're right. But we can't keep him from his husbands," said Bill.

"How do you know so much about this anyway Perce," asked Fred.

"Well you guys aren't the only ones who want a future and kids," said Percy.

"Aww you really love Neville don't you," said George, not even making it a question.

"Yeah I guess I do," said Percy.

"What are you guys talking about," asked Charlie walking into the room.

"Nothing you need to worry about little bro," said Bill.

"Why don't we go sit around the fire and just talk," suggested Percy. Charlie nodded and let himself be led by his four brothers. For once he felt like things might just be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

For once in his life Tom Riddle was confused. He'd done everything to make sure Charlie felt loved. He took him to bed every night. Besides there was no way that the baby was Rodophlus', sure he took Charlie first but Charlie was suppose to have his kids.

"What should we do, My Lord," asked Rabastan.

"We shall wait. You see that boy right there. Wait until he comes out. I feel like he knows something," said Tom. Neither men noticed Rodophlus come out of the fire place.

 

Charlie had asked for them to get Rodophlus here. So they did just that. The Twins kept Charlie occupied while Bill and Percy talked to him. He was here now. He greeted Bill and Percy. That's when he noticed Charlie sitting there behind them. He rushed over to Charlie.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you?" asked Rodophlus.

"I'm fine," said Charlie. Rodophlus sighed in relief. He'd woken up to Harry freaking out. He'd also left Harry all by himself back at the manor.

"Charlie don't you think you should tell him," said Bill. Both Charlie and Rodophlus looked up at Bill.

"Tell me what," asked Rodophlus.

"I think we should give them some alone time," said Percy. Bill, Fred, and George left, heading towards the kitchen. Charlie looked at Rodophlus, straight in the eyes, the first time ever.

"I'm pregnant," said Charlie, bluntly.

"Really. and..?" Rodophlus asked breathless.

"You're the father," said Charlie. Rodophlus didn't even think twice before hugging Charlie. This made Charlie relax. Rodophlus wasn't mad. He was happy. Maybe just maybe Charlie could be happy. He was going to have a child. And maybe he could fall in love with Rodophlus. Fall in love for the first time. But then Charlie remembered. He remembered that Rodophlus use to be married to Bellatrix before she left him. Was Charlie a second choice. He didn't want to be a second choice. Charlie hugged Rodophlus back, feeling at peace and safe.

 

Albus Dumbledore was mad. They still haven't found Harry. He needed Harry. All these years of planning. Harry had disappeared just like his parents had. And Dumbledore didn't like this at all. Sirius and Remus both refused to help at all with the order. They wanted Harry back before they would do anything ever again for the order. He had to get Harry to mold to his plans. Well if they didn't find anything the marriage contract would. To force him to marry Ginny. It was a great plan and one that would work at that. He'd have the boy and the boy's son under his control and he'd still be the big hero, the only one. No one could stop him unless they tried killing him which wouldn't be aloud. He looked at the one reason he was in power. It was Gilbert. A picture but who cares. He controlled and pretended to ruin Gilbert and then did the same thing with Tom. Now he was doing it again with Harry only this time he was going to kill him before the dark lord phase most of the people he controlled tended to go through. It was for the greater good.

"I can't get a hold of any of my sons," said Molly. Dumbledore looked up at her.

"Well the sooner we find them. The sooner we find Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I don't think we'll find anything on Mr. Potter," said Snape.

"And why do you think that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because if someone doesn't want to be found. They won't be found," said Snape.

"Now. Now. Harry wouldn't just leave us in the middle of a war," said Dumbledore.

"So we send out more search parties," said Molly.

"Yes. And we don't stop until we bring the boy back." said Dumbledore.

 

George walked outside to get some fresh air. What he didn't expect was to be apparited as soon as he stepped outside. George looked around at his surroundings. He was in a cell with two other people. Those people being Rabastan and the Dark Lord himself.

"My lord I don't think this was a good idea," said Rabastan.

"It was. This Weasley will tell us what he knows or else. Either way I get the information I need," said Tom.

"Yes but what if Harry found out," asked Rabastan.

"Impossible, because Draco got back to me. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are going to be waiting in a park to meet up with Harry. You will go now and get them. Distract Harry with everything you've got. Now leave us," said the Dark Lord. Rabastan nodded and left.

"What do you want from me?" asked George. George was terrified. He never went though something like this before. And even if he had he would've been with Fred. No doubt about it.

"What is your name," asked Tom. George looked up at him in surprise. He didn't know who he was.

"George Weasley," he said hesitantly. What did the Dark Lord want him for.

"George I want you to tell me something about your brother Charles," said Tom.

"Like what?" asked George.

"Like what does he hate most in life. I fear I may have let him see someone being tortured by accident or something like that," said Tom.

"He doesn't like sex," said George. Tom looked at him. He knew that George had to be lying. That was part of his reputation. If Charlie didn't want it he would have said something. But he didn't so he must've wanted it.

"Tell me the truth," said the Dark Lord.

"It is the truth," protested George.

"You will have to tell me eventually. Weather it be me. Or someone else. For all you know I might have big plans for you George Weasley," said Tom, storming out of the room. George was left alone to think about that. Did the Dark Lord know he was just like Charlie? Was the Dark Lord going to have him married off? Harry was here, would he find George and help him? These were questions that George couldn't answer.

 

Harry looked up when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Harry called out.

"It's me Rabastan. I have someone who wants to see you," said Rabastan.

"Come in," Harry responded with. Who would want to see him? His question was answered when the door opened and in came Sirius and Remus.

"Siri. Remus," yelled Harry as he threw himself at the two of them. When they stopped hugging they sat down. 

"So cub want to tell us why you're here," asked Remus.

"This is Potter Manor. Why wouldn't I be here?" asked Harry confused. This was his family's home.

"I think Remus meant, why are you here with these people?" asked Sirius.

"Because Mum and Dad wanted it that way. They wanted them here so I let them stay," said Harry.

"Lily and James wouldn't have wanted this," said Sirius confused.

"That's just it. Lily's not my mum. James is. Here read this," said Harry, pulling the letter from his parents out of the bed drawers. Remus and Sirius looked it over.

"You're Regulus son," said Sirius. Harry nodded. He was suddenly in another hug.

"It also says that they're alive. That they were taken," said Remus.

"I kinda over looked that part. Besides I don't know how to find them. Or where they even are," said Harry.

"We'll find them. We can find them," said Sirius. Harry smiled, because he knew that was a promise, one no one was going to break.

 

Fred walked outside to get his brother.

"George where are you," yelled Fred. There was no response. He tried again and again. But still there was nothing. Fred ran back inside.

"Guys George is gone," said Fred. Everyone looked over to him.

"Gone. He can't just be gone," said Percy.

"Someone must have took him," said Bill.

"He took him," said Charlie making everyone look at him. Though Charlie was looking at his feet.

"Who took him Charlie?" asked Rodophlus softly.

"Who do you think? I have to go back. I have to," said Charlie who stood up instantly.

"No you don't have to go back," said Bill.

"Yes. I do. I can't let George suffer a fate much worse than mine," said Charlie who had moved closer to the floo.

"He'll be alright. Lets not do anything rash," said Fred. But by the time he finished saying that Charlie had already floo'ed away. Rodophlus and Bill each grabbed one person and apparited to the manor.

 

Charlie was in a blind panic. Where was his brother? Why did the Dark Lord want him? Was George okay? Was he already dead? Charlie was in tears as he ran through the house. He needed to find George. Charlie wasn't even looking to where he was going until he ran into someone.

"Woah are you okay? Charlie what are you doing back here," asked Rabastan. Charlie shook his head and kept running.

"Twinkly, tell Tom that Charlie's back and somethings wrong," said Rabastan as he watched Charlie run down the hall. Charlie continued to run, almost making it to the basement door when a body bind was put on him. Charlie started freaking out even more.

"Charles what's wrong," at the sound of Tom's voice Charlie started screaming. He heard what sounded like four people running up behind him.

"What did you do," He heard Rodophlus ask.

"I was just stopping him from hurting himself," said Tom.

"No! Why did you take his brother. Was it just to get him back here. Because look at what you did," said Rodophlus. He then heard Rodophlus' screams. That made Charlie panic even more.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," At the sound of Harry yelling every one stopped and all spells were canceled.

"I was," started Tom but Harry cut him off.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I? Rodophlus what happened? Why is Charlie freaking out?" asked Harry.

"George was taken,"  said Rodophlus. Harry turned around to look at Tom.

"And Why was he taken?" asked Harry. For the first time in his life Tom Riddle was scared.

"Because he knows something about Charlie that our lord wants to know," said Rabastan from behind everyone.

"Bullshit. He did it to get Charlie back here," said Fred.

"I thought I told you not to come back," said Tom looking at Bill.

"That was then. This is now. I won't let you hurt any of my brothers. If you continue on like this you'll be just as bad as Dumbledore," said Bill. With all the fighting no one noticed Charlie going down to the basement. Charlie ran as fast as he could until he came to the end of the hall where he saw light. He looked in and saw George.

"George. Are you alright? asked Charlie. George looked up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I told him the truth but he didn't believe me," said George. Charlie took out his wand and did a simple unlocking spell. 

"It's alright George. Now come here," said Charlie. George got up and went to Charlie.

"Are we leaving," asked George.

"Not yet. We have to go upstairs and get our brothers," said Charlie. George nodded and they headed upstairs.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was still yelling when George and Charlie got upstairs and Charlie wasn't having any of it.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU," Yelled Charlie making everyone quiet down. Charlie was mad and he looked mad. All of these people just wanted to fight instead of fix the problem. Fred was the first to brake out of his shock when he saw George. He ran over to him and hugged him.

"Now are we going to sit down and talk about this like the civil adults we are. Or are we going to continue to fight like little girls over a boy," asked Charlie.

Bill was stomped. The way Charlie was getting mad it reminded him of someone. But he couldn't remember who. Everyone had decided to sit down and talk about this.  

"There isn't really anything to talk about," said Tom. Charlie looked him dead in the eye and glared.

"There is a lot to talk about. And you avoiding this conversation only shows that you know you did something wrong," said Charlie.

"I'm the Dark Lord. I'm always doing something wrong," Tom replied.

"We have a few things to go over but I think I will let my brothers make their case and state their problem first," said Charlie. Everyone nodded. It seemed that no one wanted to make Charlie even more mad.

"The problem is that he treats you bad and won't let anyone see you. Also he just does things without thinking," said Percy frowning.

"Yeah we were thinking about joining you for our brother but seeing the way you treat him. Well I don't think I want to join you anymore," said Fred.

"You act before you think and it's stupid. It could even get you or someone you loved killed. If you thought things through people wouldn't hate you," said George.

"I think the biggest problem is that you treat my younger brother like the scum of the earth," said Bill. Each and everyone one of the siblings were talking to Tom.

"I do not treat him like shit. I make sure he is very loved. And I was only trying to protect him. Who knows what you people would do to him," said Tom.

"Really then why did he runaway from you and to us. Why was he crying and a broken mess. I'll answer you. It was because of you. You don't respect him," said Bill. Tom just shook his head. He treated Charlie like Charlie deserved. He treated him like a princess because he was in love with him.

Everyone said the same thing but Charlie had kept quiet, not once talking. Not until everyone was done.

"It's my turn now," said Charlie. Tom was going to object but was silenced by Charlie's glare. Then he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. Charlie hit him.

"How dare you kidnap my brother. And how dare you call him a liar when he was telling the truth. Did you ever once ask me how I felt or what I wanted. No because you didn't care or you over looked it. Everyone kept telling you something was wrong yet you still acted like everything was alright. It's ridiculous. George wasn't lying so maybe you should go think about that. They are al right. You're just too thick to realize it. So get it through your head. Get your act together and stop trying to ruin me. Because this is not the environment I want my child to grow up in. Do you understand me. I'm not above throwing you out of the house and my life completely. So grow up," said Charlie before he stormed upstairs.

"I think we'll take our leave. We'll be back tomorrow to see Charlie," said Percy. Everyone either left or went to their own rooms.

 

Bill was -- for once feeling happy and proud -- his little brother finally stood up for himself. Bill knew that this would chance things. Charlie could always change bad things to good things when they were kids, no matter what had happened. Bill smiled as he knocked on the door to Malfoy Manor and Draco answered.

"There you are. I've been worried sick not hearing from you for two days. What happened?" asked Draco as Bill was ushered inside.

"That is a long story my love. Maybe one we should save and tell our kids one day," said Bill.

"Yeah sure. But until then tell me what happened," demanded Draco.

 

Percy walked into Longbottom Manor after a house elf let him in. Percy walked into the family room to see Neville with his parents.

"Mom dad, you may not remember him but you saw him after your surgery. This is my boyfriend Percy Weasley," said Neville. Alice looked up at Percy and deep into his eyes.

"You're one of Gideon's," asked frank. Percy looked at him.

"No I'm the son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewett," said Percy.

"That makes no sense. Arthur was married to Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They had five kids. The youngest being Twins," said Alice pulling out a picture. And sure enough the picture have his siblings from Bill to the Twins with Dad getting kissed by two red haired guys who looked familiar.   

"Well either way, they are dead," said Percy who took a seat near Neville.

"Not dead. They had to hide. They had to get away," said Alice.

"Alice dear I don't think we should say anymore," said Frank. Alice nodded and smiled.

"So mom dad, tomorrow nights my party for you guys. You'll get to meet all of my friends," said Neville.

"Except for Harry. He can't come," said Percy.

"Harry?" asked Frank.

"Harry Potter," said Neville.

"James and Regulus' kid," asked Alice. Percy nodded.

"He's still alive," said Frank.

"Yeah why wouldn't he be," asked Neville. Frank and Alice shared a look.

"No reason at all," said Alice. Neville nodded accepting that answer, though Percy felt a little on edge. What did they know? And what are they hiding? And my and my brothers being the children of someone not their mom and dad? Impossible right? Maybe Bill or Charlie would remember something. They were old by then. Around 9 and 6 they were the oldest so they would remember. Right?   

 

Sirius and Remus were sitting in Harry's room talking.

"How did we not know about any of this," asked Sirius.

"It must of been Dumbledore," said Remus.

"I want to make him pay," said Sirius.

"Then let's make him pay," replied Remus.  

 

"So Harry thinking about what Charlie said. Do you want to be here?" asked Rabastan as he followed Harry out of the room. Harry looked back at Rabastan surprised.

"Of course I want to be here. But I also want a normal life," said Harry.  Honestly he was confused on why Rabastan would ask him that. Was Rabastan concerned? He could see why. Rabastan was the one Harry always went to without even thinking about it. Why was that? Did Harry get attached to Rabastan? Is that why he always found his way to Rabastan? Was he (yes going this far) in love with Rabastan? Whatever the reason he still didn't know why Rabastan cared about him.

"Then you can have one. You don't always have to stay here," said Rabastan.

"I have to stay here," denied Harry.

"No you don't. You can leave. You can go live your life the way you want. You can go on adventures and just generally live the life you were suppose to," said Rabastan who had some how grabbed ahold of Harry's shoulders. "you can have everything you could ever want," whispered Rabastan.

"What if everything I want is right in front of me," Harry whispered back. Rabastan's eyes widen and he surged forward, smashing his lips against Harry's.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_"Do you think they will catch on," asked our hero._

_"Not likely that they will. Not unless they tell." Responded a Shadow. Everything could be over before it even began if they talked. They needed to figure it out by themselves. This plan wasn't going to fall apart. They'd save them all in the end. It was possible._

_"You know the boy. He's going to be a game changer. He's already changing things," said the Shadow._

_"I know, yet I can't bring myself to kill the boy. We need him. Because yes, while he's changing things, he's bringing the past back. A past that could haunt all of us," said our hero._

_"He won't stop me from getting my life back. He can't. I will see my lovers again. But when will I get to see my sons?" asked the Shadow._

_"You know I can't tell you that," said our hero._

_"Then what can you tell me." The shadow said bitterly._

These are the stories of the past that come back to haunt. These are the whispers in the dark. This is a conversation that changed the course of history as we know it.

 

The boy. Of course all of my plans were around that boy. He's suppose to be dead. Was supposed to die as a baby. Did he tell anyone that? No, not even his most trusted because even they can turn on him and kill the boy. As long as the boy is alive I am powerful. I'm sucking all of his magic out of him and once I finish that I will be able to do the same to all who oppose me. Which means I can be the most powerful person in the world. No matter the cost. That boy wasn't going to die, not in the end. Was the boy the key? No, time was the key and time just kept eluding him. He couldn't catch time and he couldn't outrun it. So how was he to win? He wasn't; plain and simple. Oh no he wasn't. But the boy would. For even then the fake prophecy had a little truth. Power he know not. The boy didn't even know what he could do with or without magic. The question was; what was his next step? Everyone still thought of him as a good guy but things could change. He needed the boy back. He needed the boy under his control. If he didn't get the boy back all his plans, all the planning, all the people he had to kill it would be for nothing in the end. But then again what if the boy did it by accident without realizing it? He would be able to take control of the boy if he did that and put himself everywhere in every moment. He didn't want to live forever. He would but that wasn't what he was aiming for. He would be a god. Unstoppable and very powerful. Things might just be looking up. Sitting back in his chair Dumbledore smiled the cruelest smile anyone had ever seen. And suddenly all those monsters and villains weren't all that scary anymore.

 

Draco was in heaven. His mother told him that he wouldn't have to plan his wedding. Which was a relief. What wasn't, was when the wedding was going to happen. Five days from now. He wanted to marry Bill but the thought of sex kind of put a damper on things. He didn't want that part of the night to come. He always knew he never liked sex he barely liked being touched. Only a few people could touch him; Bill, Harry, and his father. Draco was determined to talk to Bill about this. It's not like they couldn't have kids, they could go to the hospital and get help with that and everything would be okay.

"Bill. Can we talk about our wedding?" Draco asked. Bill looked up with a raised eyebrow and put down the papers he was looking at.

"What is it, Drake?" asked Bill. Draco took a deep breathe. He could do this.

"I don't think we should have sex," said Draco. Bill nodded.

"It's alright if you don't like Sex. That's perfectly normal and I don't mind either. I love you Draco." Bill was smiling.

"I love you too," Draco said as he leaned back against Bill.

 

Harry's mind was reeling from the kiss he and Rabastan shared yesterday. And Rabastan even asked him out. So it was a total score. He and Rabastan were going to go out on a date. Well not out but to the garden. Harry was slightly freaking out. He'd never really been on a date like this before. And he didn't know what to do at all.

"I know I'll just ask Charlie for some help," said Harry to himself.

 

Charlie was sitting in the library with Rodophlus picking out things for the baby from a catalog. They were hoping that they'd see Tom today but they hadn't seen him since yesterday.

"Don't you think we should include Tom in these decisions," asked Rodophlus.

"Well yeah but we can't find him anywhere," said Charlie.

"Still you wait here. I'm going to go look for him," said Rodophlus. As soon as he left the room Harry entered.

"Charlie I need your help. I have a date and don't know what to wear," said Harry. Charlie chuckled.

"How about you relax first," said Charlie.

 

"Mom why haven't they found Potter yet," asked Ron.

"Because the boy keeps running," said Molly.

"Mom when he gets back he'll have to Marry me still right," asked Ginny.

"Of course sweetie," said Molly.

"And then Harry'll die," said Hermione.

"And you can't tell Arthur any of this," said Molly. Thought none of them saw Arthur in the doorway, who heard all and decided to go to Sirius and Remus.  


End file.
